Bella and the Roller Coaster
by TearDropLoverRockabop
Summary: Well, me and my friend, Anna, decided to make a fanfic of how Bella would act on a roller coaster. What happens? Well, come look! *Just because it is meant to be funny, doesn't always mean it is...


Bella and the Roller oaster

A Fanfic by Tear Drop Lover Rockabop

So, Edward and I- or Edward- decided to go to the amusement park. Of course, I didn't mind it all that much, but you never know if I'm going to suddenly destroy the whole park in a matter of seconds, with my recklessness. My luck, I'd trip over a small pebble and go flying into the nearest crowd, knocking everyone in my path down, causing some massive domino effect. The next thing I'd know was that the whole park was in flames and everyone would be screaming like little girls. Knowing Emmet, I'm sure he'd just laugh it off.

As I shook back into reality, I saw Edward smiling my favorite crocked smile. I glared at him. If I wasn't completely sure he couldn't read my mind, I would have swore he read my image of the day.

As I heard Emmets roar of laughter, I spun around to see Rose and himself walking tword us. Unusally slowly, if I might add. They were the types to just sneak up behind us- I mean me- and scare me to death. Then I saw Alice and Jasper coming up from behind. Alice was skipping, clearly happy to go, and Jasper was walking along side her, holding her hand. I always thought they were the cutest couple!

"Hello, Bella!" Alice cheered as she skipped up to me, giving me a kiss on the cheek and a tight squeeze. I smiled at her, and hugged her back.

Jasper greeted me with a smile, still not getting too close until my transformation. I didn't want him to push his limits, so I decided just to smile back. Then, before I could even see the new expression on Jasper's face, Emmet came up behind me in vampire speed, soon giving me a nuggie. I squirmed around in his tight hold he had on me.

"Make it stop!" I screamed, but everyone just laughed. When Emmet let go, he flew his head back and roared with his laughter. I growled at him, crossing my arms and stomping my feet to the silver Volvo.

"Alright, let's just get it over with!"

By the time we got to the amusement park, I was filled with dread. How could I give up so easily? I sighed as Edward unbuckled me from the seat in the Volvo.

"What is it, love?" He asked, taking my hand and pulling me out of the car.

"I just don't think this day will go very well, that's all." I confessed. He just smiled at me, saying nothing. I sighed once more.

Sometime between the tons of cotton candy and insanely 'kiddish rides', as Edward saw them as-- the Speeding Bullet is kiddish!?-- we came across 'Hell', the fastest roller coaster in any kind of amusement park. I knew he'd want to go on this one, so I tried to steer clear, but Jasper figured me out and uncovered the ride.

"Please! Anything, but this!" I begged, about ready to fall to my knees and whine. Emmet roared his laugh and Alice giggled.

"It'll be okay, Bella!" Alice chirped. I started to cry, but Edward picked me up and hugged me tightly.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Bella." He promised. I glared at him. How dare he use his love to make me do this? I huffed a breath in defeat and they dragged me to the roller coaster car. Edward strapped me in himself, sitting beside me. Alice took the seat in the back of me, with Jasper by her side. Emmet and Rose took the third row. I was almost crying. I whimpered; one last try couldn't hurt. Edward just smiled his crooked smile. I'm going to die.

The car slowly reached the climax of the beginning track. Slowly, too slowly, the car started to slant forward. My eyes widened, and before we even dropped down, I was screaming my head off. We took off so fast, everything blurred. I threw my arms in the and waved them frantically. Even through the other screams of the people, I heard Emmet's laughter. Alice giggled and Jasper... well, he seemed like he was going to throw up. I guess too many emotions at one time.

Though, the thing that should have been no surprise, was the biggest one. Edward, the most perfect angel in all of heaven, was just sitting there, sighing. How the hell...?! How can he be so calm!? It's a freaking rollercoster! But no! I was sure if he could fall asleep, he'd be snoring away like a baby.

Finally, after at least a hundred hours, as it felt, we stopped. My mouth open, my arms were at my side, and my eyes were bulge. The first thing I did once I was out of the car was running to the bathroom. What I did... wasn't a pretty site. I'll save you your sanity.

As I opened the door, I hit Emmet. instantly I felt bad and opened my mouth to apologize, until Emmet started to laugh even more.

"Oh, come on, Bella! It wasn't that scary!" He teased. My mouth snapped shut and I glared at him.

"Easy for you to say! I'm not some freak who just laughs while riding a hundred miles an hour!"

"Ohh, I'm so scared!"

I clenched my teeth and balled my hands into tight balls. "Yeah, well..." I started until I heard Alice's giggle.

"Bella! That was so fun- er, yeah!"

"Fun-er?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing! Oh, hey! Let's go again!" She chimed.

"What!? No way! Are you insane!?"

"Ah, it isn't that bad, Bella." Edward soothed. Isn't that bad!? Isn't that BAD!?

"No way I'm ever going on another ride with you guys!" but before I could protest, they were strapping me into the ride again.

"Wait! Why do you want to ride again!? I mean, all you do is sit there and watch..." Then it hit me. They just love to watch me scream my lungs out.

Yet again, we slowly inched our way to the first climax. The only two words I could think oh was...

HOLY CROW!


End file.
